The Wolfman versus The Mummy
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Kharis the mummy wants Ananka's new form meanwhile Larry Talbot comes to Dr. Philip Gray to get cured from his curse as it has returned! Larry meets Maria, the Doctor's niece, falls in love with her! Sir John & Kharis stand between Larry and Maria's love! Imagine Colin Clive as Sir John, Ramsay Ames as Maria, Gavin Muir as Dr. Gray, Tom Tyler as Kharis & Lon Chaney as the Wolfman!
1. Chapter 1

The Wolfman vs The Mummy

Part One:

 _Revenge Plot_

It is a hot summer afternoon in Cairo, Egypt and in the sacred temple of Karnak, aging High Priest Andoheb and his follower Mehemet Bey, who apparently survived his gunshot wound from years ago, both talk about the mummy of Kharis and Andoheb's revenge plot. What is it this time? Is he going to revive Kharis _again_? Find out!

Inside the temple

Mehemet Bey walks in

Andoheb: i'm glad yet surprised to see you again.

Mehemet Bey: it's my pleasure and duty to be here.

Andoheb: how did you manage to survive the gunshot wound John Banning put into you?

Mehemet Bey: the all mighty Isis forgave and spared me.

Andoheb: well that is good considering that Yousef and many others have failed but you will not because i have an important mission for you.

Mehemet Bey: which is?

Andoheb: I will not tell you yet because I need to yet inform you of something you may or not already know.

Mehemet Bey: go on.

Andoheb: do you know about Kharis?

Mehemet Bey: yes i do and i did that one unsuccessful risky mission that nearly cost me my own life.

Andoheb: that's good then i don't need to tell you about him but do you know of the Princess Ananka?

Mehemet Bey: yes she is the daughter of Amenophis.

Andoheb: good very good and she has yet been reincarnated into another form and you must revive Kharis to go and get her.

Mehemet Bey: is that my mission?

Andoheb: that's only part one.

Mehemet Bey: oh.

Andoheb: come with me and i'll show you Kharis.

They both go and open the tomb revealing a much more slender yet distorted looking Kharis

Andoheb: his last battle ended in being crushed by cemet walls and they may have distorted him but there is a spark of life there in which these tana leaves will give him.

Mehemet Bey nods

Andoheb: now you must solemnly swear to the gods that you will take out those in Mapleton that stand in the way like from Steve Banning to anyone who stands in yours and Kharis' way of getting the present day Ananka.

Mehemet Bey: I solemnly swear!

Andoheb: good and remember nine tana leaves are to be brewed and make no mistake on your mission.

Mehemet Bey nods

Andoheb: there will be a full moon out tonight and death will be in the air so it is the perfect night for you and Kharis to start your mission.

Mehemet Bey nods

Andoheb: now remember if anyone stands in the way they are to be eliminated starting with Banning and anyone else.

Mehemet Bey: I swear that Kharis will destroy them all.

Andoheb: remember too that you are not to rest until every inconvenient witness is to be eliminated at once.

Mehemet Bey: I will remember that well.

Andoheb: now go and take Kharis with you to Mapleton and begin your mission tonight.

Mehemet Bey nods and then leaves to prepare both himself and Kharis to go to Mapleton to embark on their mission to bring Ananka back to Egypt where she and Kharis will live forever in eternity

uh oh! The mummy will be out loose in the streets of Mapleton! What will happen next? Will the Mummy and the Wolfman meet? Will Kharis find Ananka? Who is the present day Ananka THIS time? Find out next!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolfman versus the Mummy

part two:

Mapleton and The Wolfman

As Mehemet Bey and Kharis are departing Cairo to execute Andoheb's orders, it is night fall in Mapleton, Massachusetts and it also happens to be the night of the full moon. Uh oh the moon is full! what will happen what will take place? Find out!

In Mapleton

At Dr. Philip Gray's house/hospital, Dr. Gray is working on a patient who suffered a near fatal car accident and he isn't available to see anyone yet. His niece Maria is organizing his files when there is a sudden knock at the door.

Maria:(looks up) it's open.

The door opens and in comes a 6 foot 4 young man in his thirties sporting a pencil mustache

Maria: hello may I help you?

The young man: Is the Dr. Gray in?

Maria: yes but he is busy.

The young man: How long will the Doctor be busy?

Maria: some little time i'm afraid.

The young man: Oh I must see him at once i've come a long way.

Maria: I cannot interrupt the doctor right now. He is in the middle of a surgery.

The young man: how long will that take?

Maria: an hour or hour 1/2 maybe.

The young man: look I need to see him at once. If you'll just give him my name Talbot...Lawrence Talbot maybe he'll understand.

Maria: I can't interrupt the doctor now he is in the midst of a serious surgery. I'm sorry Mr. Talbot you're gonna have to wait.

Lawrence Talbot: I can't wait!

He goes to the door

Lawrence Talbot: There isn't time. There isn't time!

He opens the door and leaves

Maria gets up out of her chair and has a worried look on her face

Inside one of the hospital rooms, Dr. Gray is finished with his patient and has sent the patient off to recovery. Dr. Gray and Nurse Jenny Strand are cleaning up.

Maria comes in

Dr. Gray: hello Maria are my files organized?

Maria: yes.

Dr. Gray: what's the matter my dear you seem troubled?

Maria: yes i am troubled.

Dr. Gray: by what Maria?

Maria: well someone was here to see you and i am really worr-i mean he was terribly upset.

Dr. Gray: who was this someone?

Maria: Mr. Talbot and he was really upset.

Dr. Gray: Talbot?

Maria: Lawrence Talbot. He seemed to think you'd recognize the name or something.

Dr. Gray: Lawrence Talbot? nope that name doesn't ring any bells at the moment.

Maria: There was something tragic about him. He had the look of a man tormented by fear of some sort.

Dr. Gray:(looks at her).

Maria: when i told him you were busy he rushed out of the house saying he couldn't wait. There wasn't time.

Dr. Gray:(nods) wow perhaps he'll come back.

The phone rings

Nurse Strand:(picks it up) hello. Just a moment please.

Dr. Gray goes to the desk

Nurse Strand: it's Inspector Wellman.

Dr. Gray: yes Inspector? Oh very well i'll be right down.

He turns to Maria

Dr. Gray: you better come along with me Maria.

They both leave to go to the local jail

Approximately 25 minutes go by

They arrive to the jail

Inspector Wellman: good evening Doctor come right in.

They all go in

Inspector Wellman: Doctor there is a crazy man here. He demanded I put him in a cell to keep him from committing murder he said. I did it to humor him but when he started raving I realized we had something serious on our hands and sent for you.

They walk to where the jail cells are

Inspector Wellman: then we realized he has the name of Talbot.

Dr. Gray: Talbot?

Maria: you remember Uncle Philip the young man I told you about.

Inspector: come in Doctor he is in here.

They go to where Talbot's cell is

Lawrence Talbot:(sees them) who are these people?! Get them out of here! I didn't come here to be put on exhibition!

Inspector Wellman: come come now take it easy. This is Dr. Gray he has come to help you.

Lawrence Talbot:(smiles) Dr. Gray.

Dr. Gray: yes you wanted to see me.

Lawrence Talbot: That's why I came to Mapleton in the hope that you could help me(gets a sad look on his face and puts his head down) it's too late now.

Dr. Gray:(gets close to Talbot) what seems to be your trouble my son?

Lawrence Talbot: do you believe that a man can be transformed into an animal?

Dr. Gray: I believe anything can happen in a person's mind dear boy.

Lawrence Talbot: This is not in my mind. Doctor have you ever heard of the pentagram?

Dr. Gray: the five pointed star.

Lawrence Talbot: the mark of the beast. You see years ago I was bitten by a wolf but it wasn't a real wolf it was a man a werewolf. I killed him. Now when the full moon rises I turn into a werewolf with only one desire in my mind...to kill!

He goes into a corner and looks up at the full moon

Dr. Gray: listen to me Talbot. There is no such thing as a werewolf it's only a belief that exists in your mind.

Inspector Wellman pulls Dr. Gray back

Talbot turns around to face them and begins transforming into the Wolfman

Maria watches in horror

Finally Talbot is now the Wolfman and he goes to the cell door

Inspector Wellman stares at the Wolfman

The Wolfman then lunges and growls at them

Inspector Wellman pulls Dr. Gray back so that way he won't get attacked

The Wolfman then tries to pry the cell window open with no success

Then he tries to pry the cell door open but then he bumps his head on the bars and passes out

He now lays unconscious for the time being

Maria:(with tears in her eyes) oh Uncle Philip could you possibly help him?

Dr. Gray: not until morning.

He turns to Inspector Wellman

Dr. Gray: keep him here until this passes then send him to me and i'll put him in my care and do what i possibly can for him.

Inspector Wellman:(nods).

The next day, Talbot is sitting outside waiting to be called back in for the results of Dr. Gray's examination. Maria comes outside to talk to him and get to know him.

Maria:(sits across from Talbot).

Lawrence Talbot: oh i didn't hear you come out.

Maria: my unc-I mean Dr. Gray is still going over the examinations and tests he did on you.

Lawrence Talbot: if that is so then why are you out here?

Maria: I just thought you needed company.

Lawrence Talbot: well that's very nice of you miss Gray.

Maria: you can call me Maria.

Lawrence Talbot: Maria that's a beautiful name.

Maria: so is yours Lawrence excuse me Mr. Talbot.

Lawrence Talbot: thanks.

Maria: do people call you Larry?

Lawrence Talbot: yes sometimes and you can call me Larry.

Maria: ok if you don't mind Larry.

Larry Talbot: why would I mind Maria?

Maria: I don't know you just seem to be the type that might but I think since you're letting me call you Larry you obviously don't mind.

Larry: no I do not.

Maria: tell me something Larry.

Larry: uh huh.

Maria: how long ago was it that you got this horrible curse?

Larry: 7 years perhaps.

Maria: 7 years?

Larry: I can't exactly remember but I try at times.

Maria: so this horrible curse of yours how many other people have failed you?

Larry: a lot of people.

Maria: like whom?

Larry: let's see my father didn't believe me and he still doesn't as of now and the old gypsy woman wasn't much help and Baroness Frankenstein and Dr. Mannering were no help and Dr. Niemann got more interested into the Frankenstein Monster than in keeping his promise to me and Dr. Edelmann tried to help me by softening my skull with formosa but it didn't work as my curse has returned and that's why i hope Dr. Gray can find a way to help me.

Maria: he will Larry because he hasn't failed anyone.

Larry: I hope I can be rid of this thing once and for all.

Nurse Strand:(comes out) Mr. Talbot Dr. Gray will see you.

Larry: now after making me wait a few minutes or hours?! I mean doesn't he realize-

Maria:(looks at him).

Larry: oh i'm sorry and please don't think i'm impatient it's just that-

Maria: I understand Larry now go in.

Larry goes inside where Dr. Gray is

Nurse Strand: wow he must be eager to get whatever it is he wants.

Maria: yes and i hope he finds happiness that poor soul.

Nurse Strand: Maria there is something different about you today and last night after he stopped by here.

Maria: really there is?

Nurse Strand: yes and my woman instincts tell me something.

Maria: like what?

Nurse Strand: that you have taken a big liking to Mr. Talbot.

Maria: no i'm just being nice.

Nurse Strand: uh huh right.

Inside where Dr. Gray is at

Dr. Gray: hello Mr. Talbot.

Larry: good afternoon Doctor.

Dr. Gray: I went over your tests and examinations.

Larry: what did you find?

Dr. Gray: well i found that your blood is contaminated with the blood of the werewolf and with the cells of the wolf blood inside your own blood comes the glands being slightly bigger than usual which results in hormonal situations which in your case is what grows the hair on you and makes the physical transformations occur and along with that comes the urge to kill in your case which is caused by testosterone in your body which makes killing pleasurable to you and the pleasure is also triggered by the dopamine in your brain which-

Larry: oh explaining it doesn't help what can you do to get rid of it?

Dr. Gray: there's a lot of solutions like brain surgery but that is too dangerous and it can cause death if one is not careful then there's the formosa plant which proves to be nothing but soft fungus.

Larry: well if Brain Surgery and the Formosa plant aren't options then what is?

Dr. Gray: an antidote which requires a transfusion to the blood and also a drainage of blood at the same time.

Larry: what do you mean?

Dr. Gray: what i am trying to say is that you're going to need two things one is the draining of the blood and the transfusion of the antidote.

Larry: you can do that now?

Dr. Gray looks down

Larry: can you?!

Dr. Gray: i'm afraid that the antidote is going to take a while to be created but it will be given to you.

Larry: Dr. Gray the moon will be full again tonight what can you do to help me now?!

Dr. Gray: only what you did last night confinement.

Larry: no no no no i can't go through that again no i'm going to die instead.

Dr. Gray:(grabs his arm) now listen to me Talbot i won't let you destroy yourself now because in the long run you'll be thanking me now my suggestion to keep you alive is to lock you up in one of the rooms upstairs until the full moon passes.

Larry:(stares at him).

Dr. Gray: now you will do as i say is that clear?!

Larry:(nods).

Dr. Gray: Maria show Mr. Talbot upstairs.

Maria: ok.

She turns to Larry

Maria: come on Larry come on.

They both go upstairs to one of the rooms

...

Inside the room

Maria: here it is.

Larry: thank you Maria.

Maria: you're welcome Larry.

Larry: i'm sorry to put you through this trouble.

Maria: it's no trouble at all.

Larry: I know but still you probably don't like confining a grown man to a room.

Maria: well Larry in your case I completely understand why.

Larry: Thank you for understanding me Maria. You see nobody understood me before. Not even my own father.

Maria: Larry how long has it been since you and your father last talked?

Larry: years.

Maria: Larry don't you think it may be time to reconcile with him?

Larry: i'll think about it.

Maria:(pats his shoulder).

Larry:(sees the sun setting) Maria you better go now because I don't want to put you in harm's way.

Maria: I understand and remember the door is about to be locked and the windows are bolted so you can't get out.

Larry: I hope so.

The full moon begins to rise

Uh oh! will Larry transform and jump out of the window? will he go on a murder spree? will Kharis be on the loose as well? will Larry and Maria begin a relationship? find out next!

Note: during the transformations in the jail cell and the one about to occur imagine if the transformation music from House of Dracula 1945 played during the one in the jail cell and the about to occur imagine if the one from Frankenstein meets the Wolfman 1943 will be playing


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolfman versus The Mummy

part 3:

The Monsters of Mapleton

So as Larry is locked up in a room, the full moon begins to rise and he waits for his transformation to take place. However, Mehemet Bey and Kharis have finally made their way to execute Andoheb's orders. What will happen? Will Kharis get his present day Ananka? Will Larry and Kharis meet? Find out!

Larry is staring out the window

Larry:(in his mind to himself) I can't and I won't hurt Maria or anybody. I want to be rid of this life of misery and despair. I hope Dr. Gray creates the antidote so that I can be cured once and for all. For my sake and Maria's. I have fallen for Maria and she may not know but I do not want to hurt her or cause any harm to her. I love her too much.

He sees the moon beginning to rise

Larry:(in his mind to himself) That cursed moon. It turns the night into a thing of ugliness and horror.

While the moon is rising, in a vacant house Mehemet Bey and Kharis are there and Mehemet Bey is brewing tana leaves.

Mehemet Bey: Kharis do you see the full moon?

Kharis looks outside

Mehemet Bey: you will go out and look for Ananka and kill anyone who tries to stand in your way.

Kharis stares at him

Mehemet Bey: here Kharis drink the fluid from the tana leaves.

Kharis takes the fluid and drinks it

Mehemet Bey: now go and kill anyone in your way.

Kharis walks out of the house and goes off into the night

While Kharis is making his way to civilization, the full moon has now risen

Larry:(looks outside; sees the moon; sits on the bed; stares out the window; sighs).

The moon shines its brightness into the window

Larry begins to transform into the Wolfman

Kharis continues to make his way to kill anybody who comes in his way

Larry who has now transformed into the Wolfman, opens the window and goes off into the night

...

While Kharis is making his way by dragging one foot, Larry howls from a distance

Kharis looks around for a few minutes then continues on

The Wolfman runs over to a tree, looks back for a few minutes, then continues on

Kharis walks by a house and casts his shadow in the window

Jane Banning wakes up when she sees the mummy's shadow

Jane goes downstairs to where Steve is

Steve Banning: what is it Jane?

Jane: Steve I saw a shadow outside.

Steve: are you sure?

Jane: yes Steve I saw a shadow outside I think there is someone out there.

Steve: alright if it'll make you feel better i'll go outside and look.

He gets his robe on, grabs a lantern, and goes outside

Steve looks around, sees nothing, and goes back inside

Jane: well?

Steve: stop trying to scare me.

Jane: what do you mean?

Steve: there was nobody out there Jane.

He goes upstairs and goes to bed

Jane decides to go outside to see if her brother was right or wrong

Outside

Jane looks around and sees nothing

The Wolfman howls from a distance

Jane runs back inside

Inside the Banning home

Jane: Stephen! Stephen!

Steve:(comes down the stairs) yes Jane?

Jane: Stephen there was a wolf outside!

Steve: a wolf?

Jane: yes it howled!

Steve opens the door, looks around, then shuts the door, and turns to Jane

Steve: now Jane this isn't funny!

Jane: i'm telling you Stephen there was someone outside and a wolf too!

Steve: oh that's-

The Wolfman howls again

Jane: see did you hear that?

Steve: yes i did but it's probably just the neighbor's dog.

Jane: but Stephen I-

Steve: go back to bed Jane.

He goes back to bed

Jane goes outside again

Unbeknownst to her, the Wolfman is standing by a tree a few feet behind her

Jane stands around

Suddenly the Wolfman comes up behind her attacks her by biting into her throat severing her jugular vein killing her instantly

Then the Wolfman drags her body a few feet away from the Banning home

Meanwhile Kharis has followed the scent of the brewing tana leaves to the home of Professor Norman

Professor Norman continues to brew some leaves

Kharis limps into his home

Professor Norman gets scared and begins to back up but backs himself into his wall

Kharis then mercilessly strangles Professor Norman to death

After that Kharis goes back to Mehemet Bey as the moon is setting

...

The Next morning

Larry has returned back to Dr. Gray's house and has passed out onto the bed

Maria opens the door

Maria: good morning Larry i-(sees Larry passed out and the window open) oh Larry!

She goes to get Dr. Gray

Maria: uncle Philip!

Dr. Gray: yes Maria what is it?

Maria: it's La-it's Mr. Talbot!

Dr. Gray: what happened to Talbot?

Maria takes to him to the room she confined Larry in

Maria: look!

Dr. Gray:(sees Larry) Maria help me straighten him up on the bed.

Maria goes over to help Dr. Gray straighten Larry up on the bed

Larry suddenly jolts awake and tries to sit up real fast

Dr. Gray: you're alright Mr. Talbot nothing has happened.

He then goes over to shut the window

Larry tries to sit up again

Maria: Larry don't excite yourself please stay calm.

Larry lies back down

Maria begins to fluff the pillow

Larry: Maria call the police.

Maria: police? what for?

Larry: because i'm a murderer!

Maria: Larry you were in this room all night last night.

Larry: Maria I killed someone last night!

Maria: Larry the window was locked tighter than a drum.

Larry: I tell you I did it I killed someone!

Maria: Larry you're just suffering from a delusion it is true someone was killed last night but it happened many streets from here. Jane Banning was killed was some sort of wild animal.

Larry: Maria don't you remember the night in that jail cell where I transformed right in front of your eyes?

Maria: wait a minute yes i do Larry.

Larry: finally.

Maria: oh Larry how could you get out I bolted that window shut.

Larry: like I said before when I became a werewolf I have only one desire on my mind which is to kill and somehow I got out of the window and killed Jane Banning.

Maria: but Larry you didn't mean to kill Miss Banning.

Larry: but I did I wanted to kill and I don't want to kill anymore I want to be rid of this thing for good.

Maria: Larry don't worry Dr. Gray will get the antidote made it is just taking time.

Larry: but Maria I do not have time.

Maria: just bear with me Larry you'll be rid of this thing before you know it.

Larry: i wonder.

Nurse Jenny Strand: Maria did you see the paper this morning?

Maria: what about the Jane Banning murder?

Nurse Jenny Strand: no about the murder of Professor Norman?

Maria: no I haven't who killed him?

Nurse Jenny Strand: some believe it was the work of the mummy of Kharis.

Maria: the mummy of Kharis but didn't Kharis die years ago?

Nurse Jenny Strand: some say Kharis still lives on the fluid of the tana leaves.

Larry: there's a 3,000 year old mummy that is still alive?

Maria: yes apparently so Larry.

Larry: so besides Dracula and the Frankenstein Monster there is a Mummy that is undead too.

Nurse Jenny Strand: yes Mr. Talbot there is and how do you know about Dracula or the Frankenstein Monster?

Larry: I knew long before about both of them especially the Monster because Dr. Mannering, Niemann, and Edelmann all promised to help me get rid of my curse but instead they got more interested in the Monster of Frankenstein as at one time I wanted the help of Dr. Frankenstein as I thought he could help me with my curse but I found out he was dead so I thought the Monster or his grand-daughter Baroness Elsa could help me but they failed too and I killed the Monster two times but he still managed to stay alive as he is after all the undying Monster that Dr. Henry Frankenstein created.

Maria: wow Larry you know a lot about Frankenstein and his Monster but what about Dracula?

Larry: Count Dracula is a hungarian count who has been dead for years but manages to stay alive by drinking the blood of mortals and staying away from the sun so he is immortal but he can be killed by either a wooden stake to the heart or exposing his coffin to the sun but he can make women his brides and take total control of them plus he can turn himself into a vampire bat.

Maria: wow Larry it sounds as if you have had encounters with the Monster and Dracula.

Larry: I have but I managed to kill both of them even though they both are undying.

Nurse Jenny Strand: but you did not know about Kharis the undying mummy?

Larry: no I never have until now.

Nurse Jenny Strand: well he is out and about again.

She leaves

Larry: Maria you didn't find me boring did you?

Maria: of course not Larry.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door

Dr. Philip Gray:(answers the door) hello?

Inspector Wellman: it's Inspector Wellman.

Dr. Philip Gray: well hello Inspector what can I do for you?

Inspector Wellman: is Mr. Talbot around?

Dr. Philip Gray: yes he is right this way.

They both go upstairs

Dr. Gray:(opens the door) Maria!

Maria: yes?

Dr. Gray: Inspector Wellman is here.

Maria: Larry Inspector Wellman is here.

Larry looks over at the door

Maria: come in.

They both come in

Dr. Philip Gray: what is it Inspector?

Inspector Wellman: Professor Norman was murdered last night.

Dr. Philip Gray: that's awful.

Inspector Wellman: we found what looks like a bite from powerful teeth as if some wild animal attacked him.

Larry: so you suspect me?

Inspector Wellman: I have a good reason to!

Maria: but Larry doesn't know where the Professor lived and had nothing to do with the Professor's murder.

Inspector Wellman: are you sure of that Miss Gray?

Maria: i'm positive.

Inspector Wellman: ok so if Talbot didn't kill Professor Norman then who did?!

Maria: we don't know Inspector and i'd very much appreciate it if you would stop questioning Mr. Talbot as he is disturbed by the news already.

Inspector Wellman: alright but i put him in yours and your uncle's responsibility Miss Gray and Mr. Talbot is not to leave the house or Mapleton.

Maria: alright i'll make sure of that.

Inspector Wellman leaves

Maria shuts the door

Larry: Maria?

Maria: yes Larry?

Larry: why did you defend me?

Maria: Because I know that you didn't murder Professor Norman.

Larry: but what if Inspector Wellman finds out about the murder of Jane Banning?

Maria: i'll still provide an alibi for you Larry.

Larry: one more thing is Dr. Gray your uncle?

Maria: yes he is.

Larry: do you have a hard relationship with him?

Maria: no not at all i mean we have our little disagreements here and there but he is like a father to me.

Larry: you're lucky to have a kind father figure in your life because at least he believes you.

Maria: Larry you should really reconcile with your father.

Larry: why just so he can call me crazy again?! no thanks!

Maria: Larry i know that has broken your heart but you have to remember that he is your father and he won't be around forever.

Larry: i know but i just need time to think about it and think about what i'll say.

Maria: Larry i believe you know what you'll say and he'll know what he'll say too.

Larry: i just know he won't believe me to be a werewolf.

Maria: then maybe he should witness you transform.

Larry: yeah then he'll be convinced that i wasn't lying or crazy but i don't want to go on a killing spree though or relive the full moon though.

Maria: Larry it'll be alright because i believe you and my uncle is going to help you.

Larry: I hope so Maria.

Maria: trust me Larry because my heart tells me.

Larry: I trust you Maria but this thing needs to be stopped.

Maria: I know and the only one who can stop it is someone who loves them.

Larry: love? Maria you're not-

Maria: yes Larry i will admit something to you and it is something i never ever admitted to another man because no other man has ever attracted me.

Larry: Maria what are you trying to say?

Maria: Larry I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I like you a lot even though you have a lot of fear and torment in you and you may be short tempered like a scorpion or be a werewolf but I love you.

Larry: Maria you love me? but why? why would you want to be with a murderer?

Maria: Because Larry I can help that "murderer" become a lover and maybe future husband.

Larry: wow Maria you really must have strong feelings for me but i still ask why because no other woman has ever thought of me as a sight for sore eyes.

Maria: well I am that woman who cares about you a lot.

Larry: I-I-I-I-I-I sure hope so.

Maria: my goodness you sound like Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men.

Larry: But he unwittingly killed someone too.

Maria: But Larry he is a fictional character and you're Larry Talbot the man I love.

Larry: Maria do you mean those words?

Maria: Yes because I wouldn't say it if I didn't.

Larry:(smiles).

Maria:(takes off her crucifix necklace) here Larry you can have my necklace I have another one and I won't be needing this one.

Larry:(puts it on) but Maria I can't accept any gifts without giving something in return(he grabs a dime out of his pocket) here's a dime.

Maria:(shakes her head) dime isn't anything but a dozen.

She gets closer to him and puts her arms around him

Larry puts his arms around her

Then without a doubt they kiss

Suddenly there's a knock at the door

Larry and Maria stop their embrace

Maria:(opens the door) yes Jenny?

Nurse Jenny Strand: your uncle wants you.

Maria: ok.

She turns to Larry

Maria: i'll be right back.

Larry: ok.

She shuts his door and leaves

Nurse Jenny Strand: Maria you alright?

Maria: of course.

Nurse Jenny Strand: Maria did you and Larry-

Maria: no.

Nurse Strand looks at her

Maria: ok yes we kissed but don't tell my uncle.

Nurse Strand: I won't but you have to.

Maria: I will when I am ready to.

While Maria and her uncle Dr. Gray talk for a bit and Larry just stays out of site knowing what'll happen as this night is the full moon yet again, Mehemet Bey talks over his plans to Kharis.

Mehemet Bey: Kharis tonight is the full moon again and this time you must kill Steve Banning as he has committed sin by disturbing Ananka's resting place and after that you will go and find your beloved Ananka's new form and bring her forth to me and remember those who get in your way you must kill them.

Kharis listens

Mehemet Bey: wait until the black of the night has come and when the moon has risen then you will go.

While Kharis prepares for the night fall, Maria tells her uncle she about her feelings about Mr. Talbot

Dr. Gray: Maria my dear you look as if you need to tell me something.

Maria: what makes you say that Uncle Phillip?

Dr. Gray: Because my senses are telling me that you have a certain feeling for _someone_.

Maria: And who would that _someone_ be?

Dr. Gray: Well let me put it this way every time I talk about or mention Mr. Talbot you freeze up but you blush at the same time now my dear child what is it about Mr. Talbot?

Maria: I don't know.

Dr. Gray: Maria you know just as well as I know that you have taken a certain liking to Mr. Talbot now it is ok to tell me if you do.

Maria: Do you want the truth?

Dr. Gray: yes my dear.

Maria: I have feelings for Mr. Talbot.

Dr. Gray: I knew it.

Maria: Look Uncle Phillip I know you may not approve but I like him a lot I really do.

Dr. Gray: not approve? Maria he may be the best thing that has ever happened to you yet you must realize that he can be a danger to you considering his curse.

Maria: Now Uncle Phillip I accept him for who he is and I want to help him overcome his fear and torment of that curse and I hope you can help him.

Dr. Gray: I will do my best and since you feel this way does he know?

Maria: no not yet.

Dr. Gray: you must tell him my dear.

Maria: I will soon.

Dr. Gray: That is good but Maria might I say again be careful because of his curse and what happens to him under the full moon.

Maria: I will I promise and I was thinking about taking him out to get fresh air as he has been stuck in the house all day.

Dr. Gray: That's very sweet of you Maria but when the sun starts to set you bring him right back here and lock him in his room so that way he can undergo his transformation and then let it pass.

Maria: I will I promise.

Dr. Gray: Because remember what Inspector Wellman said you and I are BOTH responsible for him.

Maria: I promise Uncle Phillip.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolfman versus The Mummy

Part 4:

Date night to Murders in Mapleton

After Maria confesses her feelings toward Larry to her uncle and after her uncle approves of her being in a relationship with Larry, she goes inside to take Larry out of the house so he can get fresh air from being locked up inside. Larry warns her about the dangers of them being in a relationship especially since he is a danger to her and about that tonight is the full moon but Maria insists she'll have him back to the house before the moon rises. Will Larry go with her? Will Maria have him back at the house in time? What will happen? Find out!

Maria:(walks into Larry's room) hey Larry.

Larry: Yes Maria?

Maria: I'm going to take you out into the fresh air because you have been locked up in this house all day and you need some air.

Larry: no Maria I can't go out.

Maria: Why not?

Larry: And I'm sorry but I don't think I can have a relationship with you or anyone right now.

Maria: What is making you say that?

Larry: because Maria I am a danger to you and I'm a murderer and If I get into a relationship now I'd only put you in danger.

Maria: Larry you mustn't think that way you must realize my uncle will help you and you must realize that your curse will be gone.

Larry: Yeah I know but I'm afraid Maria.

Maria: Larry there is nothing to fear you'll be fine and we can make this work.

Larry: But Maria I don't want to kill you that's what i'm trying to say.

Maria: Larry you won't I know you won't.

Larry: You do? how?

Maria: My heart tells me.

Larry: Ok Maria but I don't think it is a good idea for us to go out tonight especially since the moon will be full again.

Maria: Larry I promised my uncle and I'm going to promise you that I will have you back here before the sun sets.

Larry: But what if there's no time?

Maria: Larry have faith in me.

Larry: I will honey but it's just that-

Maria: You'll be back here before you know it.

Larry: I hope you're right.

Maria: I know I am now let's go.

They then go out and Larry is wearing a black suit and tie and black felt hat while Maria is wearing a blue evening gown and her hair in victory rolls. While they are walking they are also talking

Maria: Well Larry how do you feel?

Larry: Well I have to say Maria it isn't half bad being out.

Maria: See there's nothing to fear about being outside.

Larry: I know but remember one thing honey.

Maria: What's that?

Larry: Please get me back before the sun rises because I don't want to murder anybody and I can't live through another spell.

Maria: Larry I promise you and plus you need to understand that this curse of yours will be over before you know it.

Larry: I know but I lost hope.

Maria: My Uncle won't fail you I promise.

Larry: It's not that it's just that people have promised me that my curse will be gone but somehow they fail me and plus it always returns.

Maria: Yes but those people didn't know what they were doing.

Larry: I guess you're right but also my father never believed me and that's what hurts the most.

Maria: I know it does but you must promise me that you will try to make things right with him.

Larry: I will honey no worries about that.

Maria:(smiles).

Then the sun begins to set and neither of them are paying any attention

Larry: I do apologize for being negative and I do not mean to sound ungrateful because I am grateful that your uncle will help me.

Maria: I know you are and I understand why you're negative because ever since that night you got bit it turned your life around.

Larry: Yes it did alright and ever since people have failed me I started contemplating dying as I use to think death was the only solution.

Maria: It isn't Larry because you do have so much to live for.

Larry: I suppose you're right and I am grateful that your uncle stopped me from trying to destroy myself.

Then as fate has it the moon is beginning to rise and it is full

Larry: Then at the same time I feel there is no hope for me Maria.

Maria: Larry don't say that you know there's hope because I keep telling you over and over again.

Larry: I know but sometimes I always feel there may be hope but then it fails and I live a thousand dreams and probably die a thousand times.

Maria:(puts her arm around him).

The full moon begins to peek out of the clouds

Larry begins to feel the transformation come and he knocks his hat off of his head, closes his eyes tightly for a moment, then looks up to the sky, gets wide eyed, then looks down at his hands

Maria:(perplexed; stares at him).

Larry takes his coat and tie off along with his shoes and socks and then stares back at the moon

Maria:(looks up at the moon and realizes it is now the full moon; gasps).

Larry then sees a nearby tree

Maria:(knows what he is about to do) Larry quick let's go back home!

Larry: There is no time Maria.

He runs to the tree

Maria: Larry stop! Don't go!

Larry looks up to the moon and transforms into the Wolf Man

Maria:(sees that Larry is now the Wolf Man) Larry don't go!

The Wolf Man turns around, looks at her and gets a few farther away

Maria: Don't!

The Wolf Man then goes off into the night

Maria: Oh no!

She runs back to the house to let her uncle know

The full moon is now out from behind the clouds

...

While the Wolf Man is on the prowl and lets out a howl, Mehemet Bey opens Kharis' tomb

Mehemet Bey: Kharis the moon is full and now you must go and get the carrier of Ananka's soul. Go and get your beloved princess.

Kharis gets out of his tomb and goes out into the night as well

...

Meanwhile both the Mummy and the Wolf Man are out on the prowl, Maria returns home

She goes inside

Dr. Gray:(sees her) Oh Maria thank goodness you're here I(sees that Larry isn't with her) where's Talbot?

Maria: Uncle Phillip I lost him!

Dr. Gray: Maria what do you mean by that?

Maria: He ran off when the moon rose. He transformed and got away.

Dr. Gray: Oh this is terrible.

Maria: Yeah so that is why I am going to go after him and try to find him before anyone else does.

Dr. Gray: In that case my dear we both should go and find him.

Maria: Alright uncle Phillip.

Dr. Gray: Let me just grab my coat and a few things and then we can go.

Maria: Alright.

Meanwhile they are doing that, Steve Banning walks up to the door of the house and knocks

Maria: I'll get that.

She opens it

Maria: May I help you?

Steve: Hello Miss?

Maria: Gray Maria Gray and who are you?

Steve: Oh where are my manners my name is Stephen Banning.

Maria: You're Steve Banning? I've heard of you and your expedition in Egypt.

Steve: Do you know about Kharis?

Maria: I kind of know of Kharis.

Steve: Yeah well story goes is that Kharis was buried alive without a tongue once for doing an act of unholiness. Then he rose from the dead with the fluid of the tana leaves keeping him alive and he has been looking for his princess Ananka so their souls can be reunited once again and they could be at peace for eternity.

Maria: So Kharis never dies? I mean wasn't he burned up in fires, crushed in rubble, and sunk into the quicksand?

Steve: Yes my dear he has but he always comes back to life since he is immortal after all.

Maria: Well I did hear that your sister was murdered. Do you think Kharis did it?

Steve: She wasn't killed by the mummy.

Maria: Oh.

Steve: A wild animal bit her throat.

Maria:(to herself) Larry.

Steve: Pardon?

Maria: Nothing.

Steve: What animal do you think killed my sister? I mean I know Kharis kills people but he didn't kill my sister.

Maria: Maybe a wild dog.

Steve: Could be.

Meanwhile outside on the streets of Mapleton, Kharis is limping his way toward Maria's house while Larry is out on the prowl. Babe Hanson happens to be outside when suddenly there is a howl.

Babe looks around

The Wolf Man is standing right across from him

Babe: What is that?

The Wolf Man looks back at him then howls again

Babe:(not thinking much of it) Eh those college kids should have believed my story about Kharis but they may believe Steve Banning instead(shrugs then lights his cigar).

The Wolf Man howls again

Babe looks around but doesn't see anything and continues puffing on his cigar

Then suddenly the Wolf Man is right behind him and begins attacking him but before the Wolf Man can finish him off, Babe's screams are heard and gunshots are fired. The Wolf Man not wanting to get killed, flees the scene leaving Babe injured.

Babe clutches his neck when Steve Banning arrive with a hand gun

Steve: You ok Hanson?

Babe: I need a doctor!

Steve: What happened?

Babe: I was attacked by either a wolf or a man wearing a wolf's mask.

Steve: Come with me.

Then he helps Babe up and they go back to Maria's house

Meanwhile Kharis is making his way toward Maria's house, The Wolf Man howls again

Kharis looks around then continues making his way toward the house

...

Banning and Hanson reach the house before Kharis does and knock on the door

Dr. Gray goes to the door without his lab coat on and opens it

Steve Banning: Hi is there a doctor around?

Dr. Gray: Well yes I am Dr. Phillip Gray how can I help you gentlemen?

Steve Banning: My friend Babe Hanson was attacked by a wild animal but luckily I scared it away with firing those gunshots.

Maria knowing it was Larry who attacked Hanson, puts on a hooded cape and goes to the door

Steve: Miss Gray so nice to see you again.

Maria: Nice to see you too Banning(turns to her uncle) Uncle Phillip I'm gonna go.

Dr. Gray:(knowing what she means) Ok Maria(turns to the two gentlemen) Gentlemen why don't you come in and i'll fix that wound on Mr. Hanson's neck.

Banning and Hanson both go in

...

Meanwhile outside

Maria who is about 5 blocks from the house where Hanson was attacked spots wolf tracks and follows them. While she is on the trail for Larry, Kharis spots her from a distance and begins following her. However Kharis passes by a house with his shadow in the window and waking up a man named Mr. Amos Strickland.

Strickland goes out to investigate but doesn't see anything and goes back inside. The Wolf Man howls which alerts Strickland more causing him to go outside this time with a gun. Once outside he looks around and sees the Wolf Man.

Amos Strickland: What in the world is that(looks over but doesn't see anything).

The Wolf Man howls again and begins walking toward Strickland. Scared and knowing it is a wolf he heard, he holds up his shot gun and begins firing shots. The Wolf Man gets closer and closer as Strickland continues firing shots. From a distance, Maria who heard the gunshots gets extremely worried.

Maria:(worried) Larry? No!

She then runs off to find Larry. Meanwhile Strickland continues firing shots until the Wolf Man gets close enough to where Strickland tries to strike him with his shot gun only for the Wolf Man to grab it from him, throw it aside then grab him by his robe and throws him to the ground. Strickland grabs a piece of wood, hits the Wolf Man with it but to his horror the Wolf Man knocks it out his hand and proceeds to attack and bite him, killing him in the process. Then the Wolf Man drags him back to his house and leaves him on the porch then howls at the moon. Meanwhile Kharis is following Maria, a little child is out and about as are Banning and Hanson. Banning and Hanson are discussing the possibility of Kharis being alive and a wolf looking for prey.

Steve Banning: Babe do you think Kharis may be alive again?

Babe Hanson: Whatever gave you that idea Banning?

Steve Banning: Because Professor Norman was strangled to death last night and the marks on his neck were the same as Dr. Petrie's a while back.

Babe Hanson: Now I think about it that may be a possibility but that isn't what attacked me tonight because I know that a wolf attacked me.

Steve Banning: You sure it-

Then they hear the scream of the little child

Babe Hanson: That ain't no wolf!

Steve Banning: That was a child!

Babe Hanson: Let's go tell the Doctor.

Steve Banning: Good idea.

Then they go off to get Dr. Grey meanwhile Maria continues to follow the trail of footprints left by the Wolf Man. The Wolf Man who also heard the scream gives another howl. Banning and Hanson get horrified.

Babe Hanson: Do you hear that Banning? That was the beast that attacked me!

Steve Banning: Hanson there are more than one wolf but it could also be a stray dog.

They continue to make their way to Dr. Gray's house. Meanwhile Maria finally spots Larry.

Maria: Larry! Larry!

The Wolf Man sees her but begins to back up

Maria: Larry it's me Maria.

She then gets close enough to see the Wolf Man and unlike Gwen Conliffe she doesn't scream

The Wolf Man who has come to his human side in his mind decides to run away from her to avoid hurting her. Maria runs after The Wolf Man to try to bring him back home. Kharis begins to follow Maria again. Banning and Hanson finally arrive to the Gray's house and knock on the door.

Dr. Gray answers the door

Steve Banning: Hi Dr. Gray.

Dr. Gray: What can I do for you gentlemen?

Babe Hanson: We heard a little child scream.

Steve Banning: And we thought it would be best to come and get you so you can examine the child.

Dr. Gray: Why should I examine the boy?

Babe Hanson: He may be dead.

Dr. Gray: Ok let me grab some things and i'll be out.

He goes to grab his things meanwhile Maria continues to follow Larry's foot prints to try and find him. Kharis seeing that the full moon is starting to set decides to retreat to Mehemet Bey to await his journey the next day. Unbeknownst to Maria, Larry has also made his way back home leaving muddy footprints on the ledge of the window to his room and passing out on the bed. Dr. Gray, Banning, and Hanson have found the dead body of the little boy and Dr. Gray begins to look at the boy.

Steve Banning: Well?

Dr. Gray: The boy has been strangled but not by anything human.

Babe Hanson: Kharis!

Dr. Gray: Did you say Kharis?

Babe Hanson: Yes I did.

Steve Banning:(to Hanson) I told him the story of Kharis.

Babe Hanson: It wouldn't surprise me if he returned from the dead.

...

At the abandoned monastery, Kharis returns to Mehemet Bey without his beloved Ananka.

Mehemet Bey: So we wait more hours until you and your beloved Ananka will be reunited once again.

Kharis gets back into his tomb and Mehemet Bey closes it then goes outside to say a prayer to the goddess Isis.

Mehemet Bey: Mighty Isis please guide Kharis to his beloved Ananka. Let them be reunited and let their souls be intertwined as their love has lasted thousands of years. Guide Kharis to the one who holds Ananka's soul.

...

Dr. Gray, Banning, and Hanson have returned to their homes to go off to bed and prepare for tomorrow. However Dr. Gray stays up waiting for Maria.

About 15 minutes later

Maria comes in

Dr. Gray: Maria my dear I've been worried about you. Where were you?

Maria: Looking for Larry.

Dr. Gray: Did you find Mr. Talbot?

Maria: No uncle Phillip I didn't. I hope nobody killed him.

Dr. Gray: Oh come come I'm pretty sure he is safe. He'll find his way back here.

Maria:(worried; stares at the ground).

Dr. Gray: He'll be ok Maria.

Then he goes off to bed and Maria does the same

...

To Be Continued...


End file.
